okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kcalb
Kcalb (クカルブ) is the Devil of the Gray World. He is a major character in The Gray Garden. Appearance Kcalb has short, messy white hair, black sclera, and white irises. He has two dark grey horns protruding from his head. He wears a large, fur rimmed dark grey coat with black diamonds at the hem, and a suit consisting of a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black coat, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Personality Kcalb is known to be rather temperamental and easily flustered, often becoming enraged over trivial matters. Despite that, he is described by Etihw as "outrageously shy" and is depicted as being very introverted and quiet in most situations. His shyness can be curbed by a large enough threat, evidenced in that he is able to overpower Ivlis after Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry, and Macarona weakened the other Devil. Kcalb was apparently "much scarier" before the creation of the Gray Garden, and had deep resentment toward both angels and Etihw. He now spends a lot of time recollecting the past, and agonized over his sins and mistakes. He hardly regards himself of his importance, and is just as culpable, most notably in the near-ending scene of The Gray Garden, where Yosafire attempts to catch him while he is falling from a cliff after being pushed off, but instead tells her that she does not need to save him. Appearances ''Major'' *''The Gray Garden'' - Part of the main cast. Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - Appeared as a cameo on a TV screen. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is the God of his world, and therefore can be considered his opposite. He patently dislikes being teased regarding his age, sweet tooth, and many others, but never takes it to heart and enjoys their company nontheless. He worries over them when they are separated, and seemingly has an intuitive faculty concerning Etihw that makes him aware should they be in trouble. He plays games, eats with, and goes on walks with them, but is mostly seen simply conversing with them in the Gray Room. He is often reduced to blushing, stuttering mess in the face of Ethiw's romantic advances. Arbus Arbus is Kcalb's demon underling. He is resigned and irked with her, yet still relies on the demon to survey and report to him. Disrespectful of him as she may, Arbus is devoted to Kcalb, and would not tolerate opposition toward her Devil. Ater Ater is Kcalb's demon underling. As with Arbus, he is just as resigned and irritated with her, but still depends on her to survey around and report back to him. Ater's loyalties are committed entirely to Kcalb, and she does not react kindly to antagonism toward her Devil. Wodahs Wodahs is Kcalb's younger brother. How they are different in species is still unknown. Kcalb is guilt ridden for ruining Wodahs' right eye during the Great War, and unfailingly offers a remorseful expression each time he sees his younger brother's eye patch. They share an unusual, business-like relationship, yet still refer to each other with familial terms; Kcalb fondly calls him "Wod". Kcalb seems to favor Wodahs' work over his own underlings (with good reason), and entrusts the latter in a great deal of duties and errands despite not being one of his own. Yosafire Yosafire is one of Kcalb's demons, and also a friend. While evidently irritated of her yanking his chain a good majority of the time, he tolerates her presence and welcomes it. It is confirmed in Hobohobo Free Game Magazine #3 that Yosafire is fond of playing pranks on Kcalb. In The Gray Garden, Kcalb, after being gravely injured and pushed off a cliff by Ivlis, was saved by Yosafire, who later comforts him after one of his depressive episodes, in which he tries to convince her how he has no right to live considering his past deeds. He grows softer around her in the epilogue of the game, and in their bonus scenes together. Ivlis Ivlis is Kcalb's fellow Devil and enemy. He thieved a good portion of Ivlis' powers in hopes that the other Devil would not be capable of causing as much damage, and left him weak enough for Yosafire and company to take him down. They were strangers to each other before the The Gray Garden. Reficul Reficul is Kcalb's fellow Devil acquaintance. He has apparently known her for a long time, and owes her the favor of going to a Devil's dinner party for her assistance during the invasion. He does not appear to have particular thoughts about her, though seemingly caters rather submissively in her overwhelming presence. Other Characters Satanick Satanick is a fellow Devil whose presence is not necessarily welcomed by Kcalb. Kcalb mostly goes mute around him, but can be rather aggresive and downright violent toward Satanick due to his constant perverted tendencies around Etihw. Crow It is unknown what sort of relationship they have. Yosaflame Yosaflame was one of Kcalb's former loyal subordinates. He swore eternal fealty to his king, Kcalb.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub Lost Lost was one of Kcalb's former loyal subordinates. Cranber Cranber was one of Kcalb's former loyal subordinates. Trivia *"Kcalb" is "Black" spelled backwards. * He is bad at Othello, as shown in a game with Etihw. The same also applies for cards. * He loves sweet things (as mentioned by Etihw in the beginning of The Gray Garden when Yosafire and Froze brought apple pie to Blancblack Castle.) * The bonus room states that he likes Etihw, hates spicy things, and has a hobby of watching the full moon. **There has been a theory regarding his relation to Kurotsuno, as they both have a fondness for the moon and chocolate. However, there may be nothing at all. * During the war, he had longer hair tied into a low ponytail that went past his waist, and sported a military uniform instead of a suit. Also noteworthy that he was significantly more violent and frightening. * He is younger than Etihw despite having all the "old man" jokes thrown at him. * He is the tallest character in The Gray Garden, but is still slightly shorter than Idate/Orca and Old. * Kcalb is one of the characters from The Gray Garden ''to make a cameo in ''Mogeko Castle. The others are Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry, Macarona and Etihw. Gallery * Visit Kcalb/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"Well, I'm unsure... they don't always produce the best results, you know. (To Grora, about Ater and Arbus) * "... You're the one who can't do anything." (To Ivlis, when he's about to steal away the Flame Devil's powers) * ".... I can only destroy." (To Etihw.) References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Devil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male